Welcome Back Dusker
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: Things Begin To Get Crazy When A Green Mist Of Smoke Appears In Whitechapel So Ethan & His Boyfriend Benny & The Gang Try To Stop It & Figure Out The Situation To Stop It Once & For All


In Whitechapel High School Ethan and Benny were having a conversation by the lockers.

Of course I'm Gald Sarah's back I mean she is my friend it's just I don't know she seemed different. Ethan said.

Suddenly Benny did a spell inside the locker. Ok come on babe cut it out. Ethan said annoyed.

sorry E I was just testing something now I was trying to summon chicks and then... Benny trailed off as he held a baby chick in his hand. Well just focus from now on Benny Ok? Ethan pleaded.

look E Sarah's probably just traumatized she'll need time to adjust and then... Benny said.

Sarah and Erica then came up to them laughing.

Adjustment compete trauma all gone vampire's happy happy. Benny said.

aww Benny that's so cute it'll be a yummy snack later. Sarah said talking about the chick in his hand.

Benny and Ethan frowned.

what? Ethan asked. Ethan it's a joke I don't remember you being so serious. Sarah said surprised.

i don't remember you being so funny but good one. Ethan said as he and Benny laughed.

Suddenly The Bell Rang.

that's us even immortals have to go to class bye. Erica said walking away with Sarah.

you know I'm usually not a fan of full blast undead bloodsuckers but chicks look good. Benny said impressed.

Excuse me? Ethan said with a offended look.

Benny looked at him with a apologized look. Sorry E I mean no one looks as good as you he said smoothly.

Ethan smiled I know you were kidding B and it's ok I forgive you. He said.

thanks E Benny said as he smiled back at Ethan. Your welcome Ethan replied As He and Benny walked to class together holding hands.

later Ethan Rory and Benny were in the halls. I know how she feels when I first got my powers I totally couldn't deal I got so mad once I wanted to bite the moon but I didn't the moon's safe for now. Rory said.

just can we change the subject I've had enough vampire drama for one day. Ethan said.

then a few minutes later Ethan Rory and Benny walked into a room and they saw a bunch of screaming girls. They were confused until Rory spoke up. Wow the rumor was true it's Dirk from dusk. Rory said surprised.

i can't believe he's here Ethan said. I can't believe anyone cares ooo I heart blood sparkle and feel sad a lot lame Benny said Walking away. Ethan then walked over to Dirk. Hey dirk Ethan Morgan here school newspaper Surprised you're here Ethan said.

yeah me too I didn't even know about this until I saw it on the net Dirk explained.

well this is Whitechapel vampires will always be kind of big here Ethan said. Suddenly Erica walked up and pushed Ethan out of the way.

you were trying to keep us apart but dirk is going to spend some quality time with his number one fan Erica said smiling.

ok but after the signing I have a duty to my fans dirk said.

dusk 2 scene 28 we're vampires we take what we want Remember Erica said. Then she pulled him away from the crowd of girls by grabbing his arm.

hey back off he's mine Erica said walking away.

ok people who wants a dusk coffee cup bidding starts at 100 Benny shouted standing in the crowd of screaming girls.

later in the school halls Ethan was talking with Benny on his phone.

Benny I think Erica's a little out of control Ethan said worried. I'm sure she's fine E but you need to watch you're back I think some angry vampire's are looking for you Benny said on the other line.

Me? No the duskers are mad at Erica for stealing dirk I was surprised he even showed up Ethan replied.

Suddenly two black men walked up to Ethan and he looked confused.

uhh Ethan stammered as he shut his phone off the last thing he heard was Benny saying his name with concern before hanging up. Things are about to get a lot rougher little hunter the guy said as he flashed his fangs out. Ethan jumped back in fear.

your real? Ethan asked. Then continued talking look I'm no hunter but some of my best friends are vampires Erica Rory? Ethan said. Rory's your friend and you admit it dude that's just messed up the hunter said then he continued.

the council knows you're in on the recent attacks and they want to see you suffer in person he said.

Ethan then pulled a pencil out of his pocket. Uhh stand back I don't hunt vampires but I have self defense Ethan said in a defense tone. The men looked weirdly at him. Ohh yeah? Ethan said mockingly. This is a number 2 pencil yeah 2 you know what that's for or should I draw you a picture huh? huh? Ethan said. Then he turned around there's something behind me isn't there?

Ethan looked behind him and saw a green mist of smoke floating in the air. Woah Ethan exclaimed as he jumped out of the way.

then his eyes widened as he saw the green mist go after the vampire men and knocked them into the lockers before they disappeared. Ethan was shocked standing still in his spot before Benny came up to him. Wow looks like you did something E Benny said. I didn't do anything Ethan said defensively. Later in the halls Benny and Sarah were having a conversation.

Why are they still going after Ethan? Sarah asked.

they think he's after them first two vamps were attacked in his backyard then two more tried to pick him up and they were taken out too. Benny explained. I'm really worried about him Benny said concerned. Me too. Sarah replied. I promised they would hand Ethan over so they wouldn't end me Sarah said ashamed. But he didn't do anything Benny yelled.

he said they were attacked by a smelly green mist? Benny said.

smelly green mist did Ethan's mom make bad dinner again? Rory asked walking up. By the way is he here? The council wants us to bring him to justice wherever that is. Rory said As he continued.

it's true there was a green mist I saw it Ethan said. But Rory Sarah and Benny didn't see him.

that's Ethan but I don't see him Sarah said. I'm right here. Ethan said.

Woah do you know what this means? I've perfected the invisible spell without even trying. Benny said excitedly. Or he's in that locker he continued as he walked over to Ethan's locker and hit it with his hand.

oww yes Benny I'm in the locker Ethan said rolling his eyes inside the locker with a annoyed look on his face. If the vamps come for me here at school at least I'll have backup he explained.

You can count on me bro Rory said as he hit Ethan's locker. Oww Ethan said again. After I bring you to justice do you know if that's around here? Rory asked.

i can't help you Rory I need time to prove I'm innocent plus the halls are filled with fangs. Ethan said.

those aren't real vamp's it's dusk day at WC high in honor of Erica's new pet movie star gotta go just sit tight and don't let the vampires bite Sarah said to Ethan before walking away.

same to you remember bite your tongue not their face Ethan said.

Rory and Sarah then left the halls Ethan and Benny were the only ones there so Benny walked up to his locker to speak to him.

ok so locker boy I get beat up all day because they blame you and you blame a green mist and I bet the mist blames the unicorns. Benny said sarcastically. The mist was real Benny almost alive and it had a smell it smelled like evil. Ethan said seriously.

evil? Ok I'm in intrigued Benny said curiously.

later they both were in the empty classroom testing out bottles. I'm wonder if any of these smell familiar? Benny asked handing Ethan a bottle. Here try this one. Benny said. Eww smells like bacon and gym shocks. Ethan said.

impressive um here try this Benny said handing him another one. Eww wow wait It's pretty close what is it? Ethan asked as he smelled it.

ah ha sulfur or also known as brim stone and where there's brim stone there's black magic or rotten eggs. Benny said.

there were no eggs Ethan said. Black magic it is Benny exclaimed. can I get a high five? Benny asked. they both high fived eachother. Woo Benny yelped happily. Ethan then smelled his hand again. Babe did you spell some of that on your hand? Ethan asked. No I scratched my butt. Benny said getting up off the chair and leaving the classroom. ahh eww Ethan said grossed out as he followed him.

later Benny was riding his bike to Ethan's house Ethan? Ethan? Benny said calling for him but he didn't answer uhh no guess he's not home Benny said as he pulled out his phone. Ethan where are you?. Benny asked him as he held the phone up to his ear. Oh great I'll be right over no don't worry I won't tell any vampires you're hiding at the library he said as he looked around two vampires were in the background looking at Benny but before he could see them they speeded away. Fang code zero I repeat fang code zero Benny said into his phone.

later Ethan and Rory were in Ethan's bedroom at the computer desk when Benny walked in. All clear babe Benny said I snuck in and I marked every spell that involves evil smoke sulfur and violence Benny explained. Wow that's a lot of smoky violence Rory said. Hince the name black magic and not nice sunny smiley face magic. Benny said to Rory annoyed with him.

woah there's over a dozen disappearings in the last month and on almost all of them they say no recent picture available Ethan explained looking at the computer screen. So this magic mist attacks people who don't own a camera Rory said.

or a mist that attacks people who don't show up on camera. Ethan said.

right shy people Rory said dumbly. No dude vampires Ethan replied.

hey here this must be it the breath of death who ever uses this can transform their anger or dark energys into vapor that seeks out and destroys it's target Benny said reading the pages off his spell book. That's why it totally ignored me it's only going after vampires Ethan said as he realized the situation. Benny you're a genius Ethan said getting up from his chair and hugging him. Hey anytime E Benny replied smiling. Then he continued speaking i think I found a way to fight the breath of death He explained.

and don't say hold you're noses Ethan said to Rory as he was already holding his own nose. Other supernatural beings use these witch bottles to lure evil spirits away from people and then trap them Benny explained.

cool but last time I checked we were fresh out of witch bottles Ethan said. Any container can work like this Benny said holding one in his hand. As long you put the right pictures on them and I say the right spell over it The hard part's the bait Benny said. Bait? Ethan asked. Things for the spirits target Benny replied. Well this mist is targeting vampires so we put vampire stuff in the jar? Ethan suggested. What vampire stuff not my organs I need those Rory said. Have you done number one recently? Benny asked him. Eww Rory said grossed out as he left Ethan's room.

later Erica and Sarah were at the vampire council when Ethan and the others came through. I'm the one you want Ethan said bravely walking up. I got this why are you here? Sarah asked.

but Ethan didn't answer her as he spoke to the council. Look I didn't touch you're friends they were attacked by a spell called the breath of death he explained. Yeah pretty scary right but what matters is we can stop it Benny said speaking up. True they made me go on a jog Rory said. Quiet Anastasia said perhaps we own these boy's a chance to prove themselves and that their innocent. That's very reasonable thank you Ethan said to the council. But if the attacks continue after you're gone then I guess you were innocent but not really but still seems fair enough Anastasia said. I totally disagree with that. Benny said angrily.

you told me when to control myself and when not to Benny said he then held up his palm as his hand started to glow from saying a spell under his breath as he was getting ready to fire at the council. Benny wait! Ethan yelled out stopping him as he ran over to him. You call yourself council don't you have to take a vote? Ethan asked. Fine all in favor show of hands Anastasia said. Suddenly the breath of death came out and started coming towards Ethan and the others. Benny quick! the witch bottle Ethan said as he yelled panicking and grabbed Benny's hand pulling him to safety away from the green mist. The green mist started following Ethan and suddenly Ethan tripped and fell to the ground. Eww that's bad and gross Rory said watching the mist go into Ethan.

ETHAN! are you ok Benny asked as he ran over to him and got down on his knees. B-Benny... Ethan said weakly as the breath of death went into him and took over his body as his eyes flashed green. Suddenly he got off the ground and started attacking Benny. What do we do with him!? Sarah asked. Destroy him we command it Anastasia said.

where's the witch bottle Benny said looking on the floor for it also while trying to get Ethan off of him. Benny finally got him off gently and stood up and found the bottle and picked it up off the ground. Rory it still needs something do you mind? Benny said as he took a piece of Rory's hair out. Oww my hair! Rory cried. Benny then ran over back to Ethan and then said the spell and the mist came out of Ethan. Benny then trapped the mist in the bottle. Gotcha Anti vampire mist anyone? Benny asked as he turned around and faced the council. Fine you're free to go Anastasia said. Thank you Ethan said As they all began to walk out of the building.

stop before you go I want dirks autograph for a friend. Anastasia said. Vampire awkward Benny said under his breath then they all left together.

later Ethan and Benny were in the living room on the couch at Ethan's house having a sleepover movie night and were currently snuggled up to eachother with their arms around one another. Ethan had something on his mind so he spoke up.

look Benny I know things are different now with us dating and everything and if you feel like it's not right and our relationships not working it's ok if you want to move on. Ethan said. no way! I like it right here E I love being with you I'm not breaking up with you I love you so much Benny said sweetly. I love you too Benny. Ethan replied as he smiled.


End file.
